After the Shot- (spoilers for last book)
by lita1271
Summary: What happens after Tris gets shot? What happens with her and Tobias, Chicago, and everyone else? (I suck at summaries, lol)
1. Awake?

**Tris POV:**

I awake to the sound of machines and beeps.

I look around at my surroundings, and I'm the only one in the room.

I just have one thing to say: Wasn't I dead?

The last thing I remember was David looking at me, with his menacing, evil smile.

And I need to get revenge.

But how? Is he still even alive?

I have an abundance of questions.

Where's Christina? Uriah?

Tobias?

Where are the goddamn nurses and doctors?

Rudely interrupting my thinking, a doctor comes in.

"Hello, Tris. I know you are thinking why you are here-"  
"Just tell me." I say back plainly.

"Well, when David shot you, you had a bulletproof vest on. The bullet didn't go through, but the effects of the death serum rubbed off on you. We think it's because you are divergent, you didn't die from the serum, but you were passed out. We think when you passed out, you had the thought you were dead. Did you hallucinate?" he asks.

"Yeah… I did. About my mother." I say, fighting back a tear.

"Very common." he says nonchalantly.

It makes me wonder how much patients he has had.

"Did anyone visit?" I say. I hope someone has.

"How long did you think you've been in here?" the doctor asks.

"Two, three weeks?" If nobody visited, I would be torn. Especially since they had so much time.

What if they don't even know I'm alive?

"Four days. David shot you four days ago."

The name Four tugs at me.

"But did anyone visit?"

"Tris, nobody knows you are even alive. We thought you were dead, until we hooked you up on the heart monitor reader. You were still breathing. We didn't let anyone come into the room with you. Some girl and two boys stayed for the whole day the first day you were here. Some boy stayed three nights with you. He didn't even leave you. On the third day, the girl came again. She and him cried, and she took him back."

Tobias.

My heart races, my face flutters, and my palms get sweaty.

I've been without him for 4 days.

I need to see him.

Why'd Christina take him back? If he stayed for another day, he would have seen me.

"I guess on the third day, you started breathing again. I don't know how. I don't know how any of this happened. You are a miracle." the doctor says.

He continues when he notices I didn't say anything.

Is it because I'm divergent?

"On the third day he cried and cried, and I feel bad for the boy. He thinks you are dead."  
The words play back in my mind.

_He thinks you are dead._

**Tobias POV:**

I need her. I need to see her.

Everything I see reminds me of her.

I can't stand it anymore.

"Christina, I'm leaving. I'm going to the hospital to see if she's alive." I say.

"She hasn't woken up," she replies sadly. "I think they would have told us."

This infuriates me.

"So? If she hasn't woken up, don't you think we should still see her!?" I scream.

She begins to say something, and I cut her off.

"What if she is alive? They just couldn't tell us? Huh? Think about THAT, Christina! What kind of friend are you?"

Someone lit my fuse on fire, and it's not stopping.

"What if she's in trouble? How can we help her if we AREN'T THERE?" I scream.

"Tobias, calm DOWN! You won, okay? We're going to go! No need to scream! I know you're upset, I am too-"

"I'm not upset." I say back defensively.

Oh, who am I kidding?

Of course I'm upset.

I'm more than upset.

I miss Tris. Even if it's been only four days, I need her. I miss those shiny, insistent eyes. I miss her hair, when it curled up on her shoulders. I miss her defensive attitude, those soft lips. I miss her.

"Let's just go."

When I see the hospital, I start running like it's no tomorrow. Christina tries to catch up, but she can't. I'm running faster than the speed of light.

I open the front doors, closing them on Christina. I can hear a puff of frustration by her, but I don't care. I'm so close to Tris.

I see a woman in the front desk, dressed in a dress and a bun in her hair. I don't care how professional she looks; I will not act professionally until I get what I want.

Not what I want, but what I need.

"Where's Beatrice Prior? Or Tris, I just need to see her."

"I'm sorry sir, but we aren't receiving visitors at this time of the day." she says back, trying to act like she is concerned.

I know she isn't.

"Look, I don't care. I need to see her, it's IMPORTANT."

"I'm sorry sir, I truly am. You can come back tomorrow at the time between eight-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TOMORROW. I CARE ABOUT TODAY, OKAY? SHE WAS SHOT AND PROBABLY DEAD. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS, BUT I DO, OKAY? JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T COME ON YOUR 'VISITING HOURS', DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND." I say back angrily, like when I was talking to Christina.

Like I said, the fuse was still going.

"Sir, I am so, so sorry. I have rules I have to follow. If you want, I can tell Ms. Prior you stopped by." with a smile on her face.

"She's. Dead." I say with a bitter look on my face.

"Well. Perhaps I can make an exception. Don't tell anyone I let you, I can get fired."  
You could see the look of gratefulness on my face.

"Thank you." me and Christina say together.

"Room 6B," she says without looking up from her computer screen.

I start walking up to room 6B.

"Tobias, remember. Whatever happens, we always will love her." Christina says to me.

I don't say anything back.

I start to open the cold, grey handle.

**Tobias POV:**

I barge in. I see Tris lying down, either being dead, or sleeping.

I hope it's sleeping.

"Tris!? Tris, can you hear me?" I say loudly.

And then I see her.

I see her open her eyes and say;

"Tobias."

I fling myself into her. I feel her softness, her tenderness, her Tris-ness in me. I feel a sense of comfort. I love her.

I kiss her. I start out slowly, but I can't help it. I couldn't be without her.

"I thought I lost you," I managed to croak out.

A tear comes out from her eye.

She smiles.

"You'll never lose me."

And I just stay there with her. I don't even care that Christina is standing there, probably wanting to hug her too. I just see her crying.

"So, how's it been going?" Tris says so nonchalantly.

"Now it's good." I smile at her, and we kiss again.

It feels so good to have her back, with me, in my arms.

"Did you know me, Christina and Uriah where even here?" I ask Tris.

"I didn't hear or see anything. All I did was think. I couldn't move. It's like I was paralyzed." she replied, while shaking her head.

"What'd you think about?" Christina asked. She hasn't spoken in a long time, and it seemed to surprise Tris.

"You guys. I thought about if David didn't shoot me, how we all would have been so happy. I thought of all of us, me, Tobias, you, Uriah, Zeke, and others sitting and playing Truth or Dare. I thought of my mother and father. I thought of Caleb. I never thought of me, though. If I was alive." she replies.

"Wow." Christina was speechless, and so was I.

"I'm going to go get something to eat at the cafe," Christina said. "You guys can, you know, 'be alone'." and she made the most hilarious smile.

And we all laughed. In the past 4 days, I haven't laughed. I've forgotten how to laugh. Tris taught me how to again.

"Make sure to get me and Tris a muffin!" I said, and we all laughed again.

Christina went out of the room, and me and Tris kissed.

I let go. I had to ask her. I didn't know if it would be offensive.

"How didn't you die?" I asked unsurely. Of course I didn't want her to die, but the 3 days I was there, she wasn't breathing.

She looked surprised, but answered anyway.

"I don't know. They said it was a miracle. The doctor did mention I had a bulletproof vest on. Me and Caleb both had one on before, just in case something happened. The doctor thought because I was Divergent I didn't die, but I don't think that is why." she looked truly puzzled.

"I don't care about the past anymore. We need to start our new future. I was living with Christina for the past 4 days. I couldn't be alone. If I was, I probably would have committed suicide." I say. I didn't know how Tris was going to reply to the last part.

"If you did, I would have forever called you a coward. Why'd you even think about that, Tobias? If you committed suicide, and I came back, and you weren't there, how do you think it would be?" she says angrily.

I never thought about it. I just had that feeling. I thought I lost everyone. The only ones I had left were Christina and Uriah.

I didn't reply.

"I would never... I would never want to lose you." Tris said while choking back a sob.

I hugged her.

"I would never lose you." I whispered in her ear.


	2. The Furniture Better Match

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone viewing, liking, and commenting! It means so much to me. You have no idea how AWESOME it feels to get things like that on your first fanfic! If you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them in the comments. Thanks again! (I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or any of the characters in the story (except the ones I made up for the story)- all credits to Veronica Roth) And the beginning of this chapter might be boring. Didn't know how to start it off.**

**Tris POV:**

I finally get to leave the hospital today. That's great. This place gives me so much nightmares.

David. His gun, pointing at my face. Me being helpless, but still trying to stand up for myself. Everything flashing before my eyes.

David.

_The green button._

While I'm thinking, a nurse comes into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you need to eat your breakfast." she says coldly.

"Alright. What's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Look at the plate and you'll see."

I do not like her attitude.

I look at the plate, and there is orange juice, some bread, and a chocolate muffin.

Where's Tobias?

"Thank you for the breakfast, ma'am, but do you by any chance know where Tobias is?"

She looks at me like I've just given her super complicated math problems, and she hasn't learned them yet.

I look at her and start to explain him. I guess I got a bit carried away.

"Tall, brown eyes. Muscular, handsome, funny, cute-"  
"Okay, okay, stop drooling over him. I know who you're talking about! He's in the cafeteria. And the girl, what was her name? Cassie? She's there with him."

"Can you call them up?"

"Can you?" she said back, as coldly as she said before.

"No." I snapped back.

She stares at me and says,"I'll call them up."  
Sheesh. How can she be a nurse if she isn't friendly?

"Hey Tris," Tobias says while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

_He is such a great boyfriend,_ I thought.

"You're gonna get to leave today," Christina said with a smile.

"I know. Finally out of this hell." I say, while laughing.

And we all laugh. Real, good-hearted laughs.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Christina says while walking out of the door.

"See you two lovebirds in a second!" she adds.

And we laugh again.

Tobias comes up to me, and touches my face.

"How is this little bird doing?" he asks while kissing me on the cheek.

"Doing great." I replied with a smile.

"You do know that once we get out of here, you're gonna see the apartment I picked out for us." he replies with a smirk.

Gosh, that smirk.

"Well, it better look good. If the furniture doesn't match, I'm moving out." I said while laughing.

"Where is it?" I followed up.

"Asking a lot of questions, huh, Stiff?" and he play-punches me in the arm.

"Yep. And don't call me Stiff, _Four_." and I play-punch him back.

"Well, it's just north of the river. We're on the lower floors, and we can see a wide stretch of buildings. The scientists from Bureau are trying to make the lake look nice again, and possibly even swim in. But it will take a long time…" he explained.

"At least I will be with you," I told Tobias while hugging him.

A hug turned more than a hug.

We kissed, and kissed. It was so great to have him back in my arms.

I hear the door open and I don't even pay attention.

"Ahem."

It's the nurse.

Me and Tobias move away awkwardly, and he wipes his lips on his sleeve.

"Yes?" I ask the nurse.

"You're free to go. You two lovey-dovies go take that Casey girl and leave. We have lots of patients."

Why do they have a lot of patients?

Tobias expected me to answer, but I didn't. I was too busy thinking about what she just said.

_We have lots of patients._

So, there was a awkward silence and Tobias spoke.

"Okay, thank you for everything."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said back.

_Lots of patients._

**A/N: The "lots of patients" thing is important guys, don't feel like it isn't. Okay, read on! I like to put in multiple POV'S to each chapter because I feel like it's too little. Okay, I'll stop talking. READ ON :D**

**Tobias POV:  
**I begin to open the door handle to our new home.

I really wonder if she will like it. I chose everything myself, and let's just say some women wouldn't like that.

"Here it is… Drum roll please…"

Tris begins to make a drum roll effect on the wall.

I open the door.

"Ta-da!" I say, enthusiastically.

**Tris POV:**

When Tobias was going to show our home, I was quite nervous.

I didn't know if he had a good… How would you say it…? _Taste._

When he opened the door, I could tell he had an _amazing_ taste.

The walls were painted blue (light blue, and it doesn't really matter anymore. Factions are done, so we aren't Erudite), the couch and the chairs were matching, our kitchen looked AWESOME (even if I can't cook- maybe Tobias can teach me?), and we had two rooms.

Two rooms? What will we do with the other one?

Oh yeah…

We had two bathrooms, and an awesome living room.

I kept on looking at Tobias, and he kept on looking at me.

He kept on asking if I like it, and I wouldn't answer.

"Tobias…"

He looked at me, and he looked like he was scared.

_Heh,_ I thought. _I guess modeling was his fifth fear._

"Do you like it?" he said.

"I love it."

And he smiled and kissed me.

_Oh, how life is going to be with him,_ I thought.

**Tobias POV:  
**The alarm clock rings.

6:05.

"Choosing Day, Tris! Wake up." I kiss her cheek.

I don't have a problem with waking up, but Tris does.

"Hey. Wake up." I shake Tris.

"Uhghegheh." she said while moving me away.

I chuckle and get out of bed.

It's Choosing Day. It's when we choose what job we are going to have for the rest of our lives.

_The jobs are going to be so boring,_ I thought.

I go online and look at the jobs.

Mayor.

Secretary.

Janitor.

Teacher.

All of those stupid jobs I know I can never have.

_Is there anything here that's kind of like Dauntless, _I thought.

Why am I thinking of Dauntless? No more factions.

Even though it feels like a something is gone from me, I can't think about it anymore. There is no more Dauntless.

"Hm… Trainer."

I read the job description.

"Perfect for people who used to be in Dauntless." Dauntless? They still use that? I continue.

"In this training, you will teach kids and sometimes adults how to use guns, knives, and how to fight. This is so in case an emergency happens, we will know how to fight. Trainers needed, so please apply if you know you can."

A smile appears on my face.

This is my job. And Tris's. We will work together.

I'm hungry, so I go to the kitchen.

Since I know Tris can't cook for her own life, I decide to make breakfast.

And lunch.

And dinner.

I don't care. I'll teach her, and me and her will take turns making it.

I decide to make scrambled eggs with toast and a muffin. Some apple juice with it.

"Tris! Wake up, it's 6:15!"

"I don't wanna… 5 more minmfesf…" she said back hazily.

Alright, I didn't want to have to do this.

"Tris. If you don't wake up, you won't get breakfast."  
"That's okay."

"You won't get to watch T.V with me tonight."

"Mhm."  
I thought for a second.

"I won't kiss you today."

"I'm waking up!" she screamed.

Heh. I guess that will work.

I hear her coming out of bed.

She comes in the room, with her hair messed up and her rubbing her eyes.

Her eyes light up when she looks in my direction.

"Are you happy for seeing me, or the food?" I asked while laughing.

"Both."

And we both laugh, and kiss. We eat the breakfast, change, and start walking out of the door hand-in-hand to the Choosing Ceremony.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah?"  
"I think I know what jobs we are going to have."

"We? What job?"

"Trainer." with a smile on my face.

She thinks for a second and smiles.

**A/N: Okay, okay lol I have to say one thing:  
I am only in 7th grade and I haven't had firsthand experiences with Fourtris fluff, so I'm sorry if it's really, really bad. Lol. Like, comment, follow, and favorite! Leave suggestions! And also, what POV's would you like to see? Bye! **

**-Lina**


	3. I'm Not Good Enough For You

**A/N: All credits to Veronica Roth for writing the Divergent Trilogy, I only made up the plot in this story. (credit: Allegiant- By Veronica Roth on page 202 for the quote "Did you love her?" I say, looking him straight in the eyes. "All those years she was sending you correspondence… the reason you never wanted her to stay there… the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father…" And reviews will be at the last A/N at the end. And sorry if the plot gets a bit boring, I tried to set the scene. Okay, sorry really long A/N.**

**Tris POV:**

David is standing right in front of me.

I get up the courage to talk back to him.

"Did you love her?" I say, looking him straight in the eyes. "All those years she was sending you correspondence… the reason you never wanted her to stay there… the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father…"

He stares at me, like a man of stone.

"I did." he says, bitterly. "But that time is past."

_That time is past._

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

He picks up the gun.

_The green button._

I type in the code, my hands shaking.

He pulls the trigger. Pain. Blackness. More pain at my edges, blood, I noticed is a strange color. It's dark red, not like cherry red, like people describe it as.

But I typed in the wrong code.

I feel like screaming, crying, giving up.

I can't.

But how, if my body feels so numb? **(A/N- Also from Allegiant, had to put it in)**

I try typing it in again.

_The green button._

He shoots again, this time

everything goes blank

and

I

just

scream.

**Tobias POV:**

I awake to Tris screaming and crying.

"Tris, Tris… Shh… It's okay, I'm here with you." I say while hugging her.

I kiss her on the cheek, while cradling her.

"David… Green button…" she mutters.

I suddenly know what this is about.

It's about when David shot her.

And she was dead for 3 days.

I know David is still alive, and I will find him, and kill him.

I kiss her again, and wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her.

"No." she says back.

"Alright, you know if you ever need me, I'll be here." I said back while wiping her tears again.

"I know. Thank you, Tobias."

"Nothing to thank me for. I'll always be here." I said while kissing her on the head.

She closes her eyes, and I look at her. She opens her eyes again.

"Tobias, I can't sleep." she says.

"I can't either, Tris. We not let's both try to. We have a big day today." I say with a little smile to make her feel a bit better.

"Alright." her mouth curls into a little smile, and she kisses me.

When we're done, I hug her a bit tighter.

I will get David.

One way or another.

**1 hour and 30 minutes before the Choosing Ceremony**

I wake up 30 minutes earlier to make Tris some breakfast. I'm trying to make it really good, so she can try to forget about her nightmare.

I make an omelet, with some butter on toast, and some oatmeal with blueberries. I also bring up some chocolate muffins with some orange juice from the cafeteria.

_I hope this will distract her,_ I thought.

The alarm goes off.

_6:30 already,_ I thought._ I didn't even have time to set the table._

I decided to let Tris have 10 more minutes of sleep.

When I was all finished, I woke Tris up.

"Hey, Tris. Wake up. Time to go chose our jobs." I said, with a smile.

To my surprise, she wakes up.

On the third try.

"Come on, Tris, I have a surprise for you." I say.

"Okay." she says excitedly, but grumpily.

"Okay, close your eyes."

She closes them and when I tell her to reveal her eyes,

I get the most unexpected reaction:

She runs in the other room, crying.

**A/N: Ha, cliffhanger, huh? Nope! I'll give you guys another POV. What a nice person I am. :D**

**Tris POV:**

I see everything Tobias did for me.

I run into the other room, crying.

_Why does he care so much about me,_ I thought. _What did I even do to deserve him?_

He runs back into the room.

I covered my face in the pillows.

"Tris, what's wrong?" he says in that caring, loving voice.

Before I have a chance to speak, he interrupts me.

"And don't say it's nothing. I know it's something."

I take my face out of the pillows, and look him deep in the eye.

He has deep, blue eyes. I can get lost in his mysteriousness just by looking at him.

I can't. I'm mad at him.

Why am I mad at him?

I don't even know. But I am. I think it's because he cares too much for me. I don't even act like I do. I don't wake up 30 minutes before I have to to make him breakfast. I don't even know how to make breakfast. I don't keep calm, and loving like Tobias does. Instead, I flip out, and act like a stupid girl.

"Tris." this time his voice is more like he's making me answer him, not like he's asking for me to answer. He's making me.

"Okay. This might sound stupid, but you're too good for me! You do everything for me. You loved me, cared for me, stayed in a hospital for 3 days and waited for me to wake up from some stupid mission that I failed at, you woke up earlier and made me breakfast! Like you have done every single day. I can't even cook! You helped me, you saved my life, you've done countless things for me- and you still chose to be with me? There are so much other girls out there, so much better than me. I know I said this when we first went out, but I still think this way." I said while crying on his shoulder.

I move away and look at him. He looks surprised, like he never knew this.

"Tris. Are you kidding me?" he said sadly.

"No, I'm not." as I said this, my voice cracked a bit.

He stared into my eyes.

"Tris. I don't even know where to begin to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I need you. You are more than everyone to me. You love me, you comfort me, you do everything you can for me. You woke up for me. You knew I was in that hospital with you, you knew you couldn't leave me. You knew I couldn't be without you, so you woke up. For me. You are the most caring person I know. You are the most brave, and beautiful person I know. I can't live without you. Please, don't be so distressed over something as little as cooking. We can learn together. None of the girls in the world- scratch that, the universe are as good as you and will never, ever be. You, Beatrice Prior, are the most beautiful, brave, caring, and loving person inside and out." a tear runs down his cheek.

"I can't believe you even thought you were not good enough for me. If anything, I don't deserve you." he continues.

"Tobias." I say.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I love you." I told him while hugging him.

"I love you too. Now let's go eat some breakfast, and get ready for the Choosing Ceremony." he said with a little smile.

**A/N: Oooo, what's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see. :D I let you guys have that cliffhanger, and I thought that was mean so I wrote what happened. But now you will have to wait. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Guest: I BRING YOU MORE! Lol**

**Glow-angel: Hi Karen, lol. **

**Arzeta: She can't always be all happy :D (this is why I love writing)**

**Rawrcarey: I'm trying not to be really sweet but I just can't. It's too hard, lol Veronica will have to teach me.**

**Emufrost: I took your advice, and it turned out to be a pretty good chapter! I love it!  
DivergentRebil46: Here is the next chapter! Yay! :) Lol**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It's so awesome. **


	4. David

**Tris POV:  
**We walk to the Pit. It's time to choose our jobs, and me and Tobias are going to pick the trainer job. It's probably nothing like training initiates, but it will be way better than being some chemist or being a Zen teacher. (Yes, they have that job. Perfect for Amity.)

I look around at all the people here, and there are a lot of people here.

I mean like, a lot.

I can see I got a bit distracted because Tobias started to wave his hands in front of my face.

"Tris, come on." he said with a smile.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was just-"

"Just looking at everyone here? Yeah, I know, there's a ton of people here."

How does he know what I'm thinking about?

People call this "The Choosing Ceremony", but it's not for choosing what faction you want, it's just for your job.

I miss Dauntless. The fighting, the adrenaline, and… the cake. That cake is really good.

"You do know what job we're choosing, right?" he asks.

I decide to play dumb like I did a little after we first met.

"No, what job are we choosing?" I say while twirling my hair, like those stupid girls do.

He decides to play along, and twirls his hair (he doesn't even have that much). "Well, like, we're gonna choose the trainers. I hope I can have extra breaks to go paint my nails, though." he says, and he was very serious.

I stare at him, and start laughing so hard that he breaks out of his "character" and starts laughing with me.

When we calm down, we find Christina and Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, hey Christina." I say while smiling.

We talk for a bit, but it's mostly Tobias talking. I'm looking around, and I notice it looks exactly like the Choosing Day for the factions.

"Tobias, you notice how similar this looks?" I whisper to him.

"I know, couldn't they choose another building? Or a different theme, not like how it was at the Choosing Ceremony."

I look around and everything looks the same.

Except the people.

They were what they want to wear, they talk to who they want to talk to, and they be who they want to be. Not just being someone for the rest of your life that some test told you to be.

I'm not saying I hated Dauntless, but what if you wanted to be, let's say, Amity, and you didn't get into it? I wonder if that's happened before.

"Tobias, after this, let's-"

I get cut off. There, on the stage, walks out Evelyn.

"Hello and welcome! My name is Evelyn Eaton, and I am the mayor of the beautiful city of Chicago! We believe here, that you don't have to be in factions. You can be whoever you want to be, if you want to be smart, but at the same time be brave, you can. If you wanted to wear black and white, but you were in Amity before, you can wear black and white. Heck, you can wear every color of the rainbow if you wanted to! I'm not the only one who makes the choices around here, though. I will call up one by one each member of my team, and we will learn a little more about each and every one of them." the crowd claps and cheers, but me, Christina, Zeke, and Tobias clap a bit lower than everyone else.

It takes really long. Only five people have gotten up, and it's been over 25 minutes.

"Thank you, Mr. Peturn!" Evelyn says while gesturing for the next person to come out.

I've seen all these people somewhere.

Except the next person that comes out.

Evelyn's eyes start to glisten and she begins to blush.

"Here, we have the handsome, John Bridges." she says, in a flirty kind of way.

He has a big stomach, brown eyes, he looks like he's 47, and he hasn't shaved in a while. He's wearing a black and white suit, and he's smoking a pipe.

He laughs in a fake manner, and says, "Hello! My name is John. This lovely lady here to my right is Ms. Bridges- oops, I'm sorry, Ms. Eaton," he smirks while saying this, "is one of the best, and prettiest, leaders you will ever, ever meet."

Evelyn laughs like she's 17 again, and John and her start to flirt without talking into the microphone.

I'm at a loss for words, and so is Tobias.

John talks into the microphone, "Ms. Bridge- oops, my mistake, again, Ms. Eaton here, will help guide your city into success!"

I swear, when he said this, he looked at Tobias.

_Does he really think people are buying this_, I thought.

But I was wrong. The crowd erupts into a cheer, and all I can do is look at Tobias.

He looks like he's going to burst. His ears are red, he's clenching his teeth and his fists, and his eyes are determined. Not determined in a good way, determined in a bad way, like he wants to hurt someone.

And I've seen that look before.

"Tobias, he was probably just joking, he-"

"No Tris, he wasn't. He thinks he could just flirt with my mother and think he could just become my step-dad? I don't need a dad, or as much as a mom, either."

He looked furious. It's bad enough he had to deal with an abusive, alcoholic, horrible father, but he also had to deal with his mother leaving him.

If John becomes his step-dad, he'll have to deal with a stuck up, snobby, 47 year old "dad", and his mother. That left him.

Evelyn decides to stop flirting and start talking.

"Ehm… I apologize. My last, and probably most trustworthy member of my team, is a man that goes by the name of David… Um…" she covers up the microphone, and then she opens it up again and says, "Just David! No last name."

All the emotion washes away from my face, and all the memories come haunting back.

David.

He looks around the room, and his cold, dark eyes lay on me.

_He lost his memory,_ I say to myself. _There's no way he can remember._

Right?

Right?


	5. What Now?

**A/N: AHHHHH IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 DAYS AND I FEEL LIKE POOP. Well, you guys seemed to be really surprised at that last cliffhanger. Guess I'll make more! Lol, and I have ideas on where I want this to go :3 Thank you guys for reviewing, I have 787 FRIKIN VIEWS**

**YOU HEARD THAT- 787!? THAT IS SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 3 And I don't own this, I only own my ideas credit to VERONICA ROTH! And I will be writing a new story, keep an eye out on that!**

**Tobias POV:**  
As soon as I see David, I decide it's time to get out as soon as we can.

I look at Tris, her face pale, and her eyes full of anger, confusion, bitterness, and her expressions. She's afraid. I know.

I see him lay his eyes on Tris and me.

I touch her hand, and it's cold.

He takes his eyes off of her, and I turn to Christina and Zeke.

They have the same expressions as Tris, but Tris is more horrified.

"Christina. Zeke. We have to leave now. If they call us up, we want to be trainers." I say in my instructor Four voice.

They nod slightly.

I take Tris by the hand, and we start making our way out of the Ceremony.

Everyone looks at us, the speakers stop talking on the stage, but I keep going. Tris just has the same look on her face, and it starts to worry me.

The guards take their attention to us, and say we can't leave.

"We have too… We just realized we left the oven on, and we don't want anything to burn." I try to say smoothly, but I have a feeling I didn't say it like I wanted to.

The guards look like they don't believe me, but they let us go.

We run out, and when we hear the doors close, I take Tris to the side.

"Tris, Tris, listen to me! David forgot everything. He doesn't know what he did to you, he doesn't know what he did. I'm here, Christina's here, Zeke's here. I promise he does not remember anything." I try to say coolly, but at the end, my voice can't handle it and I sound defeated.

I think he does remember. I'm not going to tell Tris that. Whatever happens, I will always put Tris first.

"I know." she whispers, barely audible.

I know she doesn't deep inside.

**Tris POV:**

I know he still remembers. I remember what he told me, how he said he can't be affected by the death serum. Can he be affected by the memory serum? Who knows what he can do. How is he even alive? I thought they killed him.

My mind goes wandering away with all of these questions, and I notice Tobias is talking to me.

I decide to listen, I can't just ignore him. He looks as scared as me.

"Tris, Tris, listen to me! David forgot everything. He doesn't know what he did to you, he doesn't know what he did. I'm here, Christina's here, Zeke's here. I promise he does not remember anything." he says, but I feel a bit of disbelief.

"I know." I say quietly.

"Can we just go home? I don't care if we get a job or not. I don't even know if I want to stay in Chicago anymore." I say again.

"Of course we can, Tris. I'm not sure if I want to stay here either." he says, while taking my hand.

I feel a bit more strength in me, even if we've been together for a long time now. Any contact with him makes me feel energetic. He is a whole, I am a whole, and together we fit to be one.

But I'm not sure if I can think about that.

We go in our apartment, not saying a single word for the rest of the eternity we are in our room. I find myself sleeping on his shoulder, and he just holds my hand, squeezing it once in a while. I'm happy he's here with me.

After about 30 minutes, we both fall asleep. My mind goes of, thinking about David and the possibilities of what can happen.

We hear a knock on the door. Tobias's eyes shoot open with alert. He motions for me to stay there, while he looks through the peep hole.

He opens the door, and I see Christina and Zeke.

"Can we come in?" Zeke says, looking at Tobias.

Tobias nods and they walk in awkwardly.

Christina comes up to me and hugs me. "Don't worry, Tris, he's not the same person." she tries to tell me.

I try to believe her, but I can't.

"How do you know…?" I say without looking at any of them.

"I just do, Tris! I know he isn't. Trust me." she says, trying to get me to look her in the eyes.

I nod slightly, and Tobias tells Zeke and Christina that we'll be in the dining room in 30 minutes. They nod, but don't say anything. While their walking out of the door, I can't help thinking. This makes me feel weak. They think I can't handle David.

Truth is… I can't.

"He shot me. He killed me. He betrayed my mother, and I should just forget that? I should just forget all of the horrible things he's done to me and my friends, my family, and that his memory is just all gone? He could survive the death serum. I'm pretty sure he can survive the memory serum too. If he did forget everything, I still will kill him. I can't stand seeing him. Tobias, I want to leave this place. I want to leave with you, Christina, and Zeke, and never come back." I say quickly to Tobias, and he looks at me, with those deep, blue, understanding eyes. He doesn't say anything, and hugs me.

"I do too, Tris. I do too." he finally says.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's tell them and just leave."

He looks up from the floor.

"Leave to where, Tris? Where do we go?"

I manage to let out a little chuckle. "Anywhere but here, Tobias. Anywhere but here."

"I want to leave as much as you do, Tris, I really do. This place gives me so much bad memories, from Evelyn, to Marcus, Peter, David, Nina, the War, and more. I just don't know if we can leave, Tris. There is no where we can go, Tris."

"How do we know if we've haven't been anywhere but the Bureau?"

"I just know, Tris. I know." he says, looking into my eyes.

It takes me a little while to respond. He knows what he's talking about. But how?

"Alright, Tobias. We're staying here. But god knows what will happen." I say with a little tear coming from the side of my cheek.

"Whatever happens, I want you to live, and for us to be together."

We take each others hand, and walk to the dining room, not knowing what will happen next.

**A/N: Hehehehehehe cliff hangers! I am going to be writing another story soon! Keep your eye out on that. Any suggestions on what could happen ( I know what will happen, but just to see if I can incorporate your ideas into it, I promise I will credit.) Bye, lovelies!**


	6. Evelyn

**A/N:WINTER BREAK! YAY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while- my excuse- LAZINESS. I'm sorry. But, since it's winter break that means a lot of updates! Yay! Okay, thank you! **

**Tobias POV:**

I walk in the dining hall with Tris, and we both move to our usual table.

Everything at our table is quieter than usual. I know why, but I don't want Tris to feel weird. Christina breaks the silence.

"So, Zeke, what job did you pick?"

"Police officer." he says with a smile.

"You've always wanted officer!" Tris says. I'm happy she's trying not to think about David, and have a normal life like she deserves.

"Christina, what job did you pick?" Zeke asks.

"I work in one of the clothing shops." she says with a smile.

"That's great!" Tris says again while taking a bite of her muffin.

It seems like we don't have much to talk about anymore. We all used to be such great friends, me, Tris, Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna. I miss those times, where it was initiation and Tris was happier, more bright. She's only 16. She's gone through what most people would never go through in their lifetime. Heck, two lifetimes! I need her to be happy. Seeing her put a smile on her face, which I can see is fake, makes me want to get a time machine and make sure none of this happened. Kill Marcus. Not trust David. Done something about Evelyn and the factionless. But we have to move on. I think we never will. What do we do now?

"Also, I was lucky enough to convince Evelyn to choose your jobs for you guys. She was confused on why you guys left, and she almost didn't let me. I was lucky enough to choose your jobs. You guys wanted the trainer, right?" Christina says.

"Yeah, we did. Thank you Christina." I say.

"Yep. Anything for you guys." Christina says with a small smile.

"But… Evelyn said she wanted to talk to you guys today at 7 at the Erudite headquarters…" she says, not looking up.

I look at Tris. Her face starts to darken down, her mouth curling into a frown.

I squeeze her hand, to let her know, I am always there for her.

She squeezes back.

"Thanks, Christina. We have to go now, it's 5 and we had to be there at 7. Bye Zeke, bye Christina." I try to say without quivering.

"Bye." Tris says almost inaudibly.

**LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK**

"Come on Tris, we gotta jump on the train." I say, trying to say it in my instructor voice, but with my Tobias voice as well.

She shakes her head.

"Please, Tris."

"Fine." she says while jumping on the train.

I jump on after her. We sit in one of the corners, first not saying anything, but then Tris speaks up.

"What does Evelyn want…" her voice trails off.

"I don't know, Tris. I think she wants to know why we left."

"Do we tell her?" she whispers.

I hold her hand, looking down first, and then up.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I try to have her have part of the leadership. I know she hates feeling weak.

She thinks for a moment. "I think we shouldn't. Tobias, I have to tell you something."

I look at her expectantly. She moves a bit closer.

"I want to kill David." she says, with a scary glint in her eye.

I pause for a moment.

"I do too, Tris." with the most determination I have ever had in my voice.

**Tris POV:**  
"I do too, Tris."

This makes me feel relieved. I thought he wouldn't help me, I thought he would leave me alone, with nobody…

"I'm just tired. Can we go to sleep?" I say, while closing my eyes.

"Of course we can," Tobias says while kissing me on my head. "I'll protect you."

And with those words, I drift off to sleep, thinking about how lucky I am to have Tobias.

**LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK**

"Tris. Come on, wake up. We're here." Tobias tells me, while shaking me slightly.

"Were you up the entire time?" I ask Tobias.

"It wasn't that long." he tells me, while giving me a peck on the cheek.

Even if we've been together for so long, I still blush anytime he does something like that to me. He always smirks back, but today, it's not a day to laugh. Evelyn wants to see us.

We jump off the train, and we stand in front of the Erudite headquarters.

"Heh, I never thought we would be here again…" I say while laughing shakily.

Tobias takes my hand, not saying a word. The guard looks at us.

"What is your business?" the guard says, not moving a bone.

"Hello. My name is Tobias Eaton. This is Beatrice Prior." he says while pointing to me.

"Tobias Eaton, eh? I guess you're here to see…"  
"Yeah, my mom. Can we just go in?" Tobias tries to say professionally, but he starts to get impatient.

"She did mention something about a Tobias…" he says.

"Yeah, I'm the Tobias. Can we just go in? She said she wanted us to meet her at seven, it's like 6:55."

"Alright. Room 46. **(A/N: trololololol) **If you do anything funny, we will be forced to kill you." he says while opening the door.

"Okay, thank you."

We start walking up to Room 46.

"Tobias. Are you sure you want to do this?" I tell Tobias.

"Yeah. We need to, don't we?"

"I think we do. But don't worry. She won't do anything." I reassure Tobias.

But what if she does?  
I try to push all those bad thoughts away and start to open the door handle.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGERS! :D Tune in next time! Sorry for not updating this one for a while, I did have writers block but it's gone now. And sorry for the short chapter, it's Christmas Eve and well, you know, have to do Christmas Eve traditions. And, I wanted to have a cliffhanger. HEHEHE. Bye!**


	7. Talk

**A/N: Muahahahaha I left you guys on that cliff hanger! Okay, hope you guys still like my story! Okay, read on I'm so excited. And check out my other story! **

**Tobias POV:  
**The first sight I see:

Evelyn. Of course, Evelyn, it is her office, but Evelyn is with Marcus.

Marcus.

Not just talking, but they seem to be flirting.

I look at Tris, and I see a disgusted look on her face.

They don't seem to notice us even coming in. I clear my throat, and they literally jump up.

"Oh, my, hello Tris, Tobias. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable." Evelyn says while pointing to the seats. "Marcus, may you please excuse me? I have some matters to talk about with my _son_ and his girlfriend." she adds. Marcus growls, but goes out of the room.

When the door shuts, I look at Evelyn.

"Evelyn, I told you this lots of times. I am not your son," I scowled. Tris holds my hand. "What did you want to talk about?" I say spitting out. Evelyn seems to have a look of hurt on her face, but she quickly covers it up with a smile.

"Well, _Tobias _I wanted to know if you and Ms. Beatrice over here would like to tell me something." she says while looking down at her nails.

Her crusty, chewed up nails.

"First of all, don't call me Ms. Beatrice. Secondly, why would we want to tell you anything? What have you done for us?" Tris says, looking at her with her death glare.

"My, my, Beatrice. No need to get all worked up. I just wanted to ask you a few simple questions. And I have done lots for you. And, well, Tobias is my _son_-"

"Look, Evelyn, I don't know if you understand, but I am not your son." I say angrily. I can tell she doesn't understand, or she's just trying to piss me off.

"Tobias! I helped care for you, I raised you-"

I laugh. She seems surprised, but I still laugh.

"You? Raised me? Yeah, I think leaving me with an abusive 'father' to go with some other guy when I was so young isn't called raising. You don't know how to raise anything. The only thing you know how to raise is the level of how much I can't stand you and your people on your little team." I say without looking in her eyes.

"Speaking of people on my team, that's what I wanted to ask you about." she says while curling a smile.

I look at her. I can tell where this is going to go, and Tris is here.

"What was going on between you and John?" I spit out, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my! Tobias, I don't think that is any of your business."

"Yes, it is his business. You're flirting with guys right and left. I don't think you should be flirting with people at your age, and by the way-" I cut Tris off, because she could lose her anger pretty quickly.

"Beatrice, gotten rude, haven't you? Well, if you are so anxious to know, John is my fiancé." she says while holding a ring to our face.

I can't even look at her. Even if I hate Marcus, I know she was just flirting with him.

"Wow. I know you were flirting with Marcus just right now!" I say, practically screaming.

"Oh, Tobias, I thought you didn't care about Marcus anymore!" Evelyn says.

"No, I don't. But it's not right to be engaged to someone, then going around flirting with other guys." I say with a murderous glint in my eyes.

Evelyn gets angry. "How can you tell me what's right? You don't even have a real relationship. What, you've known this Beatrice girl for a year? I was with Marcus for over 8 years!" she screams.

I can't hold in my anger.

"What do you mean to tell me I don't have a real relationship? You are trying to tell me, the woman that had an abusive relationship with a man that doesn't know how to take care of someone if his life depended on it, you leaving the child, and going and getting pregnant and engaged with other men? I'm sorry Evelyn, but it may seem to you that that's a 'real relationship', but to me it isn't. And stay out of my relationship with Tris, we had a better relationship in one year than you had in 8 years. And who knows, maybe you had other relationships before Marcus. Not maybe, but you probably did! You aren't that young anymore, Evelyn. You can't do whatever you want when you want it, even if you are the 'mayor' of this corrupt city." I whispered, but I tried to make it sound like I was ready to kill her on the spot.

Evelyn had tears forming in her eyes. Tris still looked so beautiful, so brave, so angry.

"You don't know me. I can see you don't want to, and I am fine with that. You might have a real relationship with Beatrice, but I've had a real relationship before Marcus." Evelyn said, while holding back tears.

I had to know more. Was Marcus even my real father?

"What do you mean, eight years?" I whispered.

Evelyn started to cry. Tris gripped my hand tighter, if it could have even been tighter. Evelyn doesn't respond.

"When someone asks you something, answer it. What do you mean by EIGHT YEARS?" Tris screams.

"We can't speak here. Not now. It isn't safe." Evelyn whispers, starting to write something down on a piece of notebook paper.

What does she mean it isn't safe?

"What do you mean? Speak, Evelyn." Tris says.

She doesn't say anything and hands me the note. I stay frozen, and I can't take the note. Tris notices and takes it. Evelyn has her head down, still sobbing.

_Meet me at Tris's old home tomorrow, at 8. _

_Don't take anyone but you guys. I have a lot of explaining to do._

And with that, she goes out of the room, leaving us speechless.

**Evelyn POV:**

I have just told them. My biggest secret, the reason why I am what I am right now.

I haven't told them yet… But I think they know what it is.

And if Tobias doesn't come, I won't be angry. But I need my son back.

**Tris POV:**

I stare at the note Evelyn literally just gave to us.

_Meet me at Tris's old home_

_Tris's old home_

_Old home_

_Home_

"Tris! Tris! Talk to me!" Tobias says, shaking my shoulder.

But all the memories come back.

Caleb.

My dad.

My mom.

Life before this stupid war.

And I just break down.

**PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK**

We both walk back to the train without saying a word.

"You do know that we don't have to go?" Tobias says, breaking the silence.

"Of course we do. Evelyn has something important to say, and I think you and I both know what it is."

"I know, but I can't stand seeing you like this. I know you don't want to go back."

"But I have to, Tobias! I want you to know. I want to know too."

He thinks about it for a second.

"Alright. But only because I don't want you leaving me again."

And with that, we go back into our apartment, waiting for tomorrow.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Well, what a horrible person I am. Sorry! Okay, bye! And so sorry not a lot of updates- Fanfiction wasn't working at all yesterday!**


End file.
